headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Aldo
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = General Aldo | continuity = Planet of the Apes | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Soldier | race = | gender = | base of operations = Ape City, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Conquest of the Planet of the Apes | final appearance = | actor = David Chow Claude Akins }}Aldo was a minor character featured in the Planet of the Apes franchise. Played by an unknown, uncredited actress, she appeared in the fourth installment of the original film series Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. Biography Chimpanzee Aldo was the name attributed to a chimpanzee servant who lived and operated in a major population center on the American West Coast, possibly Los Angeles, California. Aldo worked as a personal messenger to City-Governor Breck in the then near-future year of 1991. During this time, many apes had been domesticated and pressed into indentured servitude in the aftermath of the dog and cat plague of 1983. Although most apes were docile, humbled creatures, some did in fact commit acts of civil disobedience against their masters. Aldo was one such ape. He broke away from his handlers and began creating a disturbance near the Civic Center. Two security guards descended upon him and mercilessly beat him with night sticks. A witness to this event was the intelligent chimpanzee Caesar who, unable to restrain his anger at seeing a fellow simian being beaten, shouted, "Lousy human bastards!". Caesar's handler, Armando, in an effort to divert attention away from Caesar, took credit for uttering the statement himself. Aldo was sedated and taken away. Notes & Trivia * The character of Aldo was created by director J. Lee Thompson and writer Paul Dehn, based on concepts originally developed by author Pierre Boulle and film producer Arthur P. Jacobs. Discrepancies * There are some discrepancies concerning the character of Aldo as presented in this movie in relation to a reference made to him in Escape from the Planet of the Apes as well as his representation in Battle for the Planet of the Apes. In Escape, Cornelius reveals some information concerning the historical records of Aldo, "On an historic day, which is commemorated by my species and fully documented in the Sacred Scrolls, there came Aldo. He did not grunt. He articulated. He spoke a word which had been spoken to him time without number by humans. He said, 'No'. Although the Aldo seen in Conquest is the first ape to actively rebel against his captors, he does not speak. Also, he is presented as a chimpanzee. The character seen in Battle for the Planet of the Apes is a gorilla. There are two possible explanations for this; the most logical being, that these are two different apes who share the same name; the other is that the insertion of Zira and Cornelius into the past changed the future timeline, altering the historical record to show that Caesar was the first talking ape to rebel against the human slavers, not Aldo. Aldonites * Aldonites are a fictional military organization featured in the Planet of the Apes multimedia franchise. The first appeared in ''Planet of the Apes'' #1 in April, 1990. * The Aldonites were a group composed of intelligent apes of the gorilla species. They hailed from the Ape City located in Northern California and followed the edicts and paradigm of noted ape military commander General Aldo. One of the most influential members of the Aldonites was General Ollo, who believed that the spirit of the late General Aldo had appeared to him and anointed him his successor. The Aldonites differed from other ape groups in that they did not adhere to the doctrines set forth by the first Lawgiver, Caesar. See also External Links * * Aldo at the POTA Wiki References